


Lose it

by panini_kun



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, they just deserve peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panini_kun/pseuds/panini_kun
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Lose it

Downtown we let it go  
Sunset high and our bodies low  
Blood rush, it’s a hazy glow  
My hands, your bones  
——  
“Nat-“ Renee sighed, trying to sit up. The younger woman currently straddling the hips of the smaller woman in her bed, layering her neck and shoulders with chaste lovebites

“Hm?” Wattson responded, sounding hazy and tired. Wraith went to sit up but was quickly pushed back down as the younger woman returned to her previous action. Renee bit her lip and pushed up again. Reluctantly Wattson actually let her sit up. Natalie wrapped her arms around Renees neck and pulled head into her neck, relishing in the morning warmth that her lover radiated. 

“Everyone else will be getting up soon. They’d see me leave if I don’t start to leave now” Renee whispered with another sigh. Natalie finally pulled back and Renee finally got a full look at her. Her neck was peppered with darker bites, her hair was frizzy and messy from the morning. 

“Very well, I should get ready as well” She sighed and climbed off the smaller woman. Natalie shed the large T-shirt she had been wearing and strolled into the bathroom. Renees eyes were glued to the other woman. Finally she pried herself out of the warm bed and slid on the extra clothing she had brought the night before. She heard the shower start up and the hair on the back of her neck stood. She’d give anything to join Natalie in the shower. 

——  
Looser we break the scene  
One step deep as you fall to me  
Heart clap, we skip a beat  
Count one, two, three  
——  
Renee couldn’t breathe. She did her best to not get attached to anyone, but the comm “Wattson is down” was a sound she never wanted to hear. As the portal opened in front of her and she appeard back in the base. Renee and Octavio sprinted up the stairs to the med bay, she almost shifted to phase but not being able to control herself would have made things worse. The med bay rooms opened and the sight she was met with made her want to cry. 

“This wasn’t supposed to happen” Loba answered before a question was even asked. Wraiths white eyes flicked over to Nox who was standing on the other side of the cot. His brows furrowed and angry. His eyes met Renees and her eyes quickly shifted back to the younger girl in the bed. Nox spun around to Loba and everything that was around Wraith quickly became a numbing sound. 

——  
And don't you stop the music, get into it  
Won't you dance with me?  
Find a space and lose it, you can do it  
Won't you dance with me?  
——  
Renee could name all the moments when she felt completely comfortable and at peace. Moments like this, where Natalie hummed along with the soft music, her arms over a cutting board covered with vegetables and different meats. Wraith swallowed her nerves and pushed herself up from the stool she was sitting on. Natalie glanced up at her with a strange look as the skirmisher circled around the counter and wrapped her arms around the younger engineer. 

“Why hello there chérie” Natalie giggled, returning her attention to the food below her. Renee made a small noise and slowly slid her hand up to the shoulder of the taller woman. Gently tugging at the shoulder and bra strap covering Renees prize. Natalie gasped as Renee kissed her shoulder and placed the cutting knife in her hand down as the sudden, slightly explicit display of affection 

“Renee..” Natalie warned as she felt her face light up

“Hm? Am I distracting you?” Renee smirked into Natalies shoulder, never stoping her attack on Natalies shoulder 

“You always distract me” Natalie answered, going back to swaying her hips as Renee kept placing small innocent kisses on Natalies shoulder 

——  
Your name I'll never know  
As we get down in the world below  
Caught up in an overflow  
My hands, your bones  
——  
“We won!” Natalie said, skipping off the drop ship. Renee sighed with a small smile and followed Natalie Natalie turned and Renee gave her a smile to let her know she was happy as well

“Are you ok?” Natalie said, placing a hand on Renees shoulder, a soft display but meaningful nonetheless to the voidwaker 

“Yeah just..” Renee felt very tired from the adrenaline rush of the game wearing off. She looked up to her teammate 

“I love you” She said, her mouth moving before she even knew what she was saying. Natalies eyes lit up as Renee buried her face in her scarf out of embarrassment 

“Je t'aime aussi” Natalie said, moving her hands to cup Renees face

“Does that mea-“ Wraith started but was quickly cut off by Natalie kissing her and then pulling back almost immediately 

“I love you too” Natalie giggled and kissed Renee quicker this time, which Renee quickly returned. Placing her hands on Natalies sides. She’d give anything to live In this moment forever

——  
And don't you stop the music, get into it  
Won't you dance with me?  
Find a space and lose it, you can do it  
Won't you dance with me?  
——  
Renee cleared her throat as her eyes fluttered open. The sight of Natalie sleeping next to her greeted her. Renee reached over and brushed a stray hair behind Natalies ear. She placed a gentle kiss on Natalies forehead. She slightly adjusted in bed and Natalie frowned in her sleep. Renee tried not to laugh as Natalies arm reached out, looking for her girlfriends warmth. The younger girls eyes fluttered open

“Good morning beautiful” Renee whispered. Natalie pouted and reached for Renee again. Renee chuckled and slid closer to Natalie. Natalie let out a happy noise and held Renee closer, she was always so warm in the morning

——  
Move your feet and feel it  
In the space between  
You gotta give yourself a moment  
Let your body be  
——  
“It’s just a nightmare Renee..” Natalie whispered into Wraiths ear. Renee let out another choked sob into Natalies chest. Renee frequently had nightmares, usually they weren’t too bad, but with the IMC facility being uncovered in the ring, something must’ve shaken Renee enough for a nightmare this bad. Natalie shifted slightly and Renees grip tightened. 

“Please don’t leave me..” She stuttered out. Natalie kissed the top of Renees head and gently pet the back of her girlfriends head

“I’m not going anywhere chérie” Natalie whispered into Renees hair, placing another kiss on her head. Natalie held her till she eventually tiring herself out. Even an hour after Renee had fallen asleep, the younger woman kept holding her, her girlfriend deserved to feel safe as she slept

——  
Make a spark, break the dark  
Find a light with me  
Who we are from the start  
Won't you dance with me?  
Make a spark, break the dark  
Find a light with me


End file.
